20 Steps To You
by PopMyHeart
Summary: Mikan is now starting to walk down the aisle with her father. Natsume, at the moment, can't do anything but just to stare at her from afar. 20 STEPS: These might lead them to each other, but these could separate them... forever. - NxM. AU. OneShot!


**In Natsume's P.O.V**

* * *

><p><em><strong>One… Two… Three…<strong>_

I know this might bruise my cool and stoic façade, but I really don't care now. All I want is to express these bottled up feelings that could burst every minute right now. I'm no good with words, you know that. But now, I'm bringing up the best that I can to say the emotions that books or languages can't even put in to clear words.

You're getting married.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you _

_Not alone, tell me you feel it too _

_And I would runaway _

_I would runaway, yeah _

_I would runaway _

_I would runaway with you…_

**Marriage.** I never knew this word would hit me straightly. To be married is to be with a person forever. As that fact processed in my mind, I can't help but to just stare you.

You're now in the beginning of the aisle; you're left arm hooking with your father's right. Your favorite song playing for your most anticipated day. You're looking lovingly at the bouquet your holding right now_, white_ _irises_. You stared at it as it was the most treasured flower in the world. Seeing that you stare at it interestingly, you'll never know I was looking at you.

As I see you staring to walk down, I can't help but to blink my eyes for moments. _Is it really you?_ Is it really the clumsy girl whom I swear to love forever wearing that very beautiful wedding gown? Is it really your face that covers that long white veil?

And then I stopped, then it hit me. _It was really you._

Time flows really fast, isn't it? Before, you're just this idiotic girl who tried to enter the stupid academy whom I loathed before. _I hated you_. You have this cheerful aura that I really want to get off. You're cheerfulness is really damn annoying. And you smile like a retard. You smile as if it was the best solution to all the world's problems.

Seriously, there was this time in elementary when my friends challenged you into _a Dodgeball._ You know that you're team is losing and mine is gaining the victory that we all know from the start, was really ours. It's just a matter of giving up or facing hell. Of all the players, we were the one who was left. You know that I can defeat you without breaking a sweat and just send the ball straight in your face, but _goddamn! _You smiled at me! You smiled as if it's okay to you that everything happened. You offered me a handshake, together with the lines, _"Let's be friends, ne? I really don't want to do this with you from the very start. I don't want to fight with anyone. I just want to be friends with you, that's all. Would it hurt you? "_

To tell you the truth, the friendship you're offering to me is not easy as it is. You're befriending with me. I'm dangerous and living in daylight darkness. I scare people, do things the way I want them to be. I dispersed every single soul that would try to contact me. People like you should know that I am feared. But because of you stubbornness and your idiotic brain, those things never sink in, or rather, never entered your mind.

You insisted to be my _'friend'_. I really don't mind. I never took your handshake, or saying a _yes_ to your so called _'friendship'_. I never agreed to your offer. But I didn't say I don't like it. Little did you know, at that same day, I started to see you… _in a different light._

_._

_._

_._

_**Four… Five… Six…**_

_Cause I have fallen in love _

_With you, no never have _

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

Don't you know I'm counting your steps towards the altar? Well, you'll never knew. You started to turn in different directions, scanning the people who'll witnessed your fated day to be married. You smiled at them very sweetly. Then you turned to my direction, your once sweet smile changed.

I don't know what's running on your mind right now. Are you happy that after your walk in to that aisle, you're not single anymore? Or are you in sorrow 'cause you'll forever lock hearts with the man waiting for you in the altar and will never taste the freedom of being single? The way you gazed me seems to be different from all the gazes you've given to me before. But one thing's for sure in that eyes your giving to me; _you wanted to tell me things._ Things that I know you'll soon tell me when we get back together.

You interested me…. Way, way, way back in the academy. You're not like my deranged fan girls who'll kiss every path I'll walk, or will bow down to every image of me they'll see. You're different. You once stood up against me, questioning every move I'll do. You're once against me. You're my complete opposite. You're the angel, and I'm the devil. You're the white one, I'm the black one. We never crossed paths. We always have different directions…

_But we always meet at the very end._

One time in middle school, I tried to trick you, you know? Just to see your tough facade. Just to see if you're just giving me this _'hard-to-get'_ fashion to get me. That time, I'm currently resting in my Sakura Tree, sleeping behind my open manga. Then suddenly, the tranquility the atmosphere was giving faded, all because of your high pitched voice that says my name. I lifted my manga and I saw you standing in front of me, hands on your hips. You're asking, _or more like, demanded an answer from_, if I had eaten my lunch. You asked me to accompany you, but I didn't give a reply. You sat beside me and talked about the importance of eating. You sounded like a mother, you know that? You talked endlessly. It somewhat ticked me off. _I always do what I want, and I don't need commands from others. _Hurriedly,I pinned you in the tree's trunk, and you hurriedly struggled to my tight grip on your shoulder. You said to get off you, but I didn't.

I looked you in the eyes. It was wonderful. Your hazel orbs matched your auburn hair. I examined your face, and then I landed on your lips. It has perfect shade of red for a girl like you. Seeing those gave me the sudden urge to kiss you. "_Maybe I should you test you, huh?"_ I thought. Then I close an inch towards you. Your eyes widen, seeing my sudden movement. I was amazed how you react. Girls, unlike you, would be the one to close the inch towards me if I do this to them, _which would never, ever, ever happen._

I closed another inch, then another inch. We're only millimeters apart.

I looked at you again, I smirked. You closed your beautiful orbs, as if you were really assuming that I would kiss you. Yeah, I really had the urge. But I just want to examined you. You pleased me. I'm sure you're really annoyed when you open your eyes and you saw me smirking. You pushed me back, and then you stand up. I never failed to see your cheeks, giving off a red shade. You blushed, means that you really assumed me kissing you. I want to laugh at your face. It was priceless, but I didn't. I have a pride to protect, you know?

You started to go back to the direction of the Middle School Dorm, but you stopped, _"Don't assume I liked it. I'll never will... you jerk!." _Then you continued storming off.

Seeing your expression there was really opposite to your words. _"You'll like it when you got it, little girl."_ I muttered to myself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seven… Eight… Nine… **_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor _

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night _

_Cause I have runaway…_

I love what I'm seeing right now. I love the woman who's walking down the aisle now. I feel like melting to my own fire to the appearance you're giving right now. You're still smiling. It's so you. You continue to look to everything and everyone your eyes will land off. Seeing your expression just right now, I know you're in awe in the atmosphere your wedding have.

I know you really had a hard time arranging your wedding. This is your dream, isn't? Look, you're changing moods again. Seeing you again in another expression, you're really proud of what you have arranged for this day. _"Lucky is the man on the altar."_ I muttered.

You're almost at the middle of the aisle, and after some steps, the wedding ceremony will soon to commence.

We stepped high school, and still, you never changed. But observing you, you grew a lot better back there. You auburn hair reached almost the middle of your back. You still have those cheery, beautiful hazel eyes. You grew mature a lot; the way you talk, the way you act & the way you think. You're almost refined. But in some circumstances, you'll go back to the girl you used to be; the immature, clumsy, stubborn little girl.

You grew a fan club. I was really pissed. Admitting the truth, I liked you. No, scratch that, I'm starting to love you back there. I grew fond of your company. I started to get possessive when it comes to you. You could be refined, but you're still idiotic. You don't know how to sort out people. I hate how you see people equally, even if some of them are looking differently at you.

We had our sports class one time. We're both varsity players so we're on different class. I'm playing soccer, while you're at the gym, having gymnastics. As the team captain, I announced a 10 minute break. Spending my announced break wisely, I decided to check out on you in the gym. As I stepped there, girls started rushed towards me. Good thing your gymnastic coach was there to settle down the ruckus. Knowing what my purpose on going there, Imai suddenly appeared behind me, and said,_"The baka went to the nearest vending machine to grab some drinks."_ A signal was send to my mind; I hurriedly went off, not bothering to say anything to Imai. I thought of the nearest vending machine; near the changing rooms.

I didn't intend to run, but my feet tell me so. So I ran. Sighting the vending machine, I became worried that I didn't see you there. I was going to run again in different direction when I heard a scream inside the changing hall.

Furiousness crawled upon me when I saw you there, lying on the cold, and marble floor of the hall only in your gymnastics uniform, with a man who have lust looks on you, on top of you. _Damn all of your dirty fan boys!_ I immediately grabbed the filthy man away from you and throw a punch in his face.

Seriously, if you didn't scream like that, that scumbag would have touched your every skin. For god's sake! You're only wearing your gymnastics uniform! You're skin was too much revealed! I threw him more punches until he knocked out. He can't hit me, I know he's scared. He should be! _Fuck him._

I still continue on giving him deathly punches square on the face, but you suddenly hug me from behind and said to stop. I should have killed the bastard who tried to touch and kiss you lustfully. He should die! But the way you said to stop it, I know you were hurt, and I should divert my attention in comforting you than killing that bastard.

We led to the Sakura tree, _our Sakura tree._ There, you cried to my shoulder all the disgusting feelings you felt in the incident that time. You hugged my body as if it was your life. You hugged it tightly, but the gentle was there.

"_Thank you, Natsume. Thank you…"_ You said those in between sobs. I just rubbed your back and rested my head above yours. I planted a small kiss on your temple to assure you that everything's okay now. You're still crying in my chest. You're like a child, too fragile to let go. So I hugged you very protectively, saying that everything was alright, and I'm here.

"_Nothing can harm you. Remember that. No one can." _I said to soothe your feeling. As if on cue, you stopped crying and you looked at me… very lovingly. I was glad. I had the urge to claim you that time, right there and then. I looked at you, gently. Then very slowly, I made my way to claim your lips to mine.

It was sweet. Your lips were so soft. The kiss was different from the all the kisses we had. Yeah, I steal kisses from you, but this time, it was different. At first, I know you we're shocked, but seconds later, you responded me. It feels so good. I just don't want to end that moment. I can feel your lips tasting mine. It was perfect. It was surreal. It was like our lips were two pieces that was fated to connect each other. After a very loving kiss, we broke it because of need of air. You suddenly hugged me, and I hugged you back. We didn't talk for a moment. But it's comfortable. It's like words were never meant to be spoken at that moment. We have each other, and that's what it matters. No unspoken words can beat what we felt way back.

.

.

.

_**Ten… Eleven… Twelve…**_

_I have runaway, yeah _

_I have runaway, runaway _

_I have runaway with you…_

I can feel the music was on its climax already. Then I noticed your eyes. There are tears that were about to fall on your dazzling face. You looked on my way again. As if the climax of the music were the unspoken words that you really want to say to me. Seeing your tears, makes me want to run to you, dry your tears away and hold you in my arms again. Then, you made a very beautiful smile that can warm my heart. You smiled in my way very lovingly. Your tears and smile, they blended so well. I can't understand it. _Are you really this happy to be in tears right now? _

Graduation came, and we need to separate ways. I decided to took my medicinal course in US, and you decided to stay here in Japan to pursue Tourism in International studies. I guess you really want to travel the whole world with ease so you pursue this, huh?

The moment before we all say goodbye to the academy, I had some realizations; I grew loving the academy. Ironic, isn't? As I set foot in that academy, all I want is to runaway and just faced the world alone. But you came along, and you ruined everything. Growing some feelings for you made my walls tumbling down. You made me see light. I can't believe that someone like you can change me… can affect me… c_an turn me to a person I never knew I would be._

We were in the opening of the academy gates, waiting for someone to fetch us. I scanned around the area; the whole class was there, except _you._

"_Looking for her?"_ Ruka started. Yes, I was looking for you, but there are no traces of you being there. Any minute that moment, someone will appear, and we'll be separated. _Just where are you that time?_

As if on cue, a black limousine halted in front of us, revealing my Mom. _My mother. _I never expected my mother would be there, fetching me from my 14-year stay in the academy.

The lady in red got out of the car and walk towards me, hugging me so happily. I want to struggle, but my heart says no. Not that I didn't like her here, but I just can't picture a feeling being with my mother again.

My father died when I was 8. I received news that he died with a car accident on his way home. I want to see him so bad. That's why I tried to run away from this academy. I just want to get the hell out of there! But the higher-ups just couldn't let me. That reason made me hate the stupid academy.

News made way to me that my mom becomes the new CEO of the company. She was doubted before, but time flied and she finally got the sympathy of the people around her. And before the graduation came, she sent a letter that I should continue studying abroad to have a better education if I want to be a doctor.

Then my thoughts landed on you.

What if I won't see you again? What if I came back here and you forgot me? What if I'm too late if ever I came back? It hurts me to see you in another guy. _It breaks me._

With some explanations, comforting words, greetings and tears from my mother, I hugged her. I longed for her. And I'm willing to make a step to build another set of memories with her.

I scanned the area again, hoping to see you for one last time. When I didn't find you, I just made a brief farewell to the whole gang, and talked with Imai and Ruka to send my words to you. As soon as I was about to enter the black limousine, you run to my direction and hugged me from behind. I was startled. But my eyes soften as I touched your embracing arms in mine. I faced you and claimed your lips immediately.

I savored you for a long time, believing that I wouldn't able to this for some years. That kiss is my _goodbye_ for you. Remember that no words are need to be spoken to show what we feel? I did it. You kissed me too, so sweet and gentle. Then we broke for the need of air. Then I hugged you once again.

"_Promise to see me again?"_

"_I'll not promise, but I'll do see you… again."_

"_If we meet again, how will you approach me?"_

"_What's that sudden question?"_

"_You know, so I won't be gaping like a retard if I see you. A sign from you, to say it."_

"_Just expect the unexpected."_ I smirked. She was puzzled. We broke the hug, and turned again to my friends and to the class. I grab one last look to the whole academy again, I faced you, then I entered the car.

_Goodbye… for now._

_._

_._

_._

_**Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen…**_

_Cause I have fallen in love  
>With you, no never have<br>I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you **  
><strong>_

After years of studying my butt off for medicine, I successfully graduated with flying colors. I was the _Suma Cumlaude_ of our batch. _Heck, I'm so great._ After months of relaxation, I'm ready to go back to the country I found love.

**Japan.**

I'm ready to see you again. How have you been? Are you still the clumsy girl way back then? Are you still the idiotic, dense girl who questions everything? Are you still the carefree lady I met? Are you still the same? Are you still the woman… I love until now?

My flight number was called; I'm ready to board the plane. I took a last long look to San Francisco, my home for some years, from the big glass window faraway to my left, and then I continue my tracks going to my plane.

I saw my seat then made my way to it. I'm on the back part, almost near were the stewardesses are. As I sat, I looked out the window. I'm still thinking of you. I'm sure a flight attendant right now. Are you in the local, or in the international flights? I hope to see you in your sexy FA uniform.

The stewardess roamed around the seats to see if the customers we're ready for takeoff. There's this one stewardess that looked at me, then winked. _Dammit._ I still got the looks, the charms and the charisma, you know? I'm not new of those girls winking in my direction, but it just pisses me. _Whatever._

"_Look there, Mikan. There's a young man looks like Brad Pitt! Geeeez, he's gorgeous!"_

I froze. _Mikan? _Hey, hey, hey. Wait a sec. I was just wondering if you ended up being a flight attendant, and then I'm hearing your name now. Seriously, I need some sleep.

"_Stop it, Chloe. You're drooling. You need to look presentable, you know? You're a flight attendant for Pete's sake! Get some tissue in Rack 4."_

Then it hit me. _You are a flight attendant_. I looked to your station, and then I saw you.

You're wearing a pink cap for flight attendants. You wore a white long sleeve blouse, together with a pink vest. You have this scarf on your neck; it's pink. And then you also wore a pink skirt; above the knee-length. Your auburn hair was in a formal bun. You have a light make up, but what standout the most was your lips. It's red. It gives me the urge. And then you're smile… cheery as it was when we separated. _I can't take it anymore_. I stand up and you never expected what's next.

You saw me making my way towards you, your co-FA squealed seeing me, but I don't care. I stopped right in front of you, examined you all over again to see if I'm not hallucinating, then I smirked.

I saw you gaped, mouth slightly open. You're too shocked at the very moment. Perhaps you never expected this event of your life. I took the chance to wrapped my arms around your waist, closed my face to yours, but I stopped.

I examined you once again, your eyes was on the verge of tears. I gave a small smile and then kissed you.

It feels so good. The kiss, _the kiss of longing for you_. I savored your mouth once again. After all this years, I waited for this moment to happen. I suffered years of being away from you. Every moment of your lips to mine, I enjoyed every little bit of it. You responded to my kiss as well, seeing this action, I'm taking this that you also miss me.

"_You miss me?"_ I broke the kiss to ask this question. I saw her crying.

"_You stupid jerk! What do you think you're doing? Kissing me in public? You never changed!" _Then she started to hit my she said those words, they were telling the opposite. I can see it in your eyes, _Mikan._ I can see it.

"_Didn't you say before that I should give you a sign if we ever meet again?"_ I smirked.

"_You startled the hell out of me!"_ She's blushing really bad.

"_But you were the one who asked for it, didn't you? So that you wouldn't look like a retard."_

"_You perverted jerk."_

"_Seeing your face awhile ago, you're worst than a retard."_

"_Hmppph. I hate you."_ She faced her back to me.

"_I'll take that as an 'I love you'". _Then I hugged her from behind.

We didn't notice that we made a scene inside the plane. Everybody in the plane broke into applause. Some were even shouting compliments on the scene. _Seems like everybody never expected the unexpected, huh?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Sixteen… Seventeen… **_

_And I would runaway _

_I would runaway, yeah… _

You're nearing to the end of the aisle. Tears were now evident in your eyes. But the happiness was glowing from you. I never expected this day would come. I never really expected.

We never had a stable relationship. Like the old times, we're like cats and dogs. Good thing we had friends to rely on if ever we're on the verge of cooling off. There's this time that you really wanted to break with me. I couldn't stand that day. You stormed off in my apartment crying your heart out. We had our very serious argument that time. I even shouted at you. _I'm such a stupid bastard_. I can't do anything. I want to stop you from crying, but I'm the reason that you're crying. Seconds later… I broke down too.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eighteen…**_

_I would runaway _

_I would runaway with you…_

We make up. And that day passed. That memory served as our foundation for a stronger relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. I love you. You love me. _**Love.**_ How ironic could it be? That a stoic man and a cheerful one would survive in each other's arms? Sure love is odd, isn't? Well. I'm thankful. I'm thankful that we crossed paths once again. I couldn't ask for more.

But everything should come to a final end. We can't stay like this for a long time, my little girl… we can't stay like this… forever.

.

.

.

_**Nineteen…**_

_Cause I have fallen in love _

_With you, no never have…_

Congratulations. You're on your nineteenth step towards your dream; _of being married to the man who will stand by your side forever. To the man who will support you all throughout your life. To the man who will love you with every bits of his heart._

I can clearly see your happiness right now. I'm happy for you too. I hope you're contented with your decision with this. Well, _everything have been done, there's nothing we can do about._

I'll be wishing for your happiness always, your eternal happiness. Seeing you this happy, makes me happy too.

I can never ask for more.

Your father smiled heartily in your direction. You hugged him for the last time, tears started to flow again in your eyes. He hugged you back, and then he kissed your hand, _"I'm so proud of you. I love you." _He too, started to cry.

You looked back to the pew were the gang was seating, and give off your sweetest smile. They waved at you. Sumire, Nonoko and Anna was crying their hearts out. I'm sure they too, can't believe this is happening. Good thing Yuu, Koko and Mochu was there. They could have fainted.

You looked back to your mom, and mouthed _'Don't cry.' _After you mouthed those words, she cried hardly. You smiled at her and she calmed. Seeing you handling to another person… maybe she can't take that fact.

You looked back to Imai, your best friend and bridesmaid, and gave her your warmest smile. Even the Ice Queen, Imai, left her emotionless masked and showed her true self for this day of her best friend. She gave you her rarest smile, a smile that is intended for a friend like you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh God, man. She's hot. No wait, she's beautiful."

"No, she's _**perfect.**_"

"Well then, Mr. Japan's eligible bachelor of the year, Congratulations."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks Ruka, I owe you for this happening of my life. You and Imai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Congratulations, Mikan Sakura. This is your dream, coming true, right before your very eyes.

With full pride and honor, I'll be taking you now as…

.

.

.

_**Twenty…**_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you... _

**…. My Mrs. Hyuuga.**

* * *

><p>The idea is from the story, <strong>"Dalawampung Hakbang Papunta sa Dambana"<strong>. Some Filipinos know this story, right? :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this lengthy One-Shot! Well, doing this story was so out of the blue. I just got inspired when I read the story.

I will appreciate if you would leave some reviews. :D

**PopMyHeart. _050311_**

**PS: **Please read also my other story, **"To Where We Belong"**


End file.
